The present invention relates to a telephone terminal capable of recording a call.
Conventionally, a telephone terminal (e.g., a fixed-line telephone, cell phone, PHS, etc.) capable of recording the call has been known. Typically, in such a telephone terminal, a user operates a predetermined key, the recording is started and stopped.
It sometimes happens that the user holds the telephone call. In such a case, if the recording is kept when the call is being held, a recording space is unnecessarily consumed. Further, when the recorded call is played back, the user must wait for passage of the unnecessarily consumed recording space. In order to avoid such an unnecessary consumption of the recording space, Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication SHO 60-088658 discloses a telephone terminal in which the recording of the call is stopped when the call is held.
According to the above-indicated publication, the call before and after the interruption is continuously played back without the unnecessary elapsed period during which the call was held.